Genma (RPer)
Genma is sometimes refered to as Madara, for that was his first character when he came to Chaos Order, but has now given him to his friend Dae. History Before coming to Chaos Order, Genma spent most of his time on one of two other role playing sites. He belonged to a Naruto based ninja clan on the popular social site Gaia Online. His other favorite past time was role playing as the mutant Colossus on an X-men themed para site based in angelfire. He was invited here by his real life brother Omori/Koolwhipp who was a member from Gamefaqs. He was introduced to everyone and was shunned at first until a couple days later after he joined he met a cool RPer named Daemon. The two hit it of with their soon to be famous 'flexing' joke and Genma (Madara at the time) became a well known force. As stated above he became a Madara in the RP and put sevearl plans into motion before he eventual started to drag. The story got stale, or maybe it was just the drama from the other members that got to him. It was at this time he created his first OC who was based loosely from a hit anime known as Basalisk. Kisaragi Saemon was a protector of the Hamanata leader Deamon (Genma's newest friend) and he soon set off in a good arc that sadly came to a screeching halt. There was some drama about and this caused Genma to just disappear for a couple of months. Only his brother knowing where he went. After his break Madara/Genma came back and took on the mantle of Genma after giving his Uchiha primarch to his friend Dae. He thought it was to much power for one character and didn't like the prospect of being the best from the start. So he took a low level barely known Canon character and turned him into a force to be reckoned with. Genma has now returned after another stint of leaving and is back into the game full swing. Personality Everyone will tell you that Genma is a spazz who takes things out of proportions along with some other very haughty titles to bad to mention. He will be the first to tell you this is true and admits his flaws. He is who he is. He can be very vindictive as well as seen when he impersonated other people and gained top secrets about certain admins that saved his but on countless occasions from permament banning, Friends Dae First friend that Genma ever made on the site. The two go head to head a lot with their egos and mood swings. Meh but what can Genma say? Dae is Dae and Genma is Genma. They are two peas in the sick and twisted pod known as Chaos Order. Sasuke/Kakashi/Ozai/Iroh/Snowball Probably the funniest person ever on the site. He has done some pretty sick things and has turned his falls into jokes for other people's amusements. Genma really respects a character like that in a person. Though he still gets his jibes in every now and then with his "Snowball" comment. Nagato One of Genma's great friends who he enjoys talking to from time to time. Even though he is hardly ever on they stay in contact from time to time. Characters Canon Characters *Genma *Hayate *Ibiki *Tsume *Hana *Danzou Original Characters *Saemon *Yama *Erza *Jeong Jeong *Kikuchika *Hebi Category:Male RPers